


Better to Hold You With

by LiteralSoup



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralSoup/pseuds/LiteralSoup
Summary: Grimnir asks Alexiel for some advice about his relationship.





	Better to Hold You With

Grimnir sat down, placing the strawberries and cream frappuccino, two pumps hazelnut, one pump caramel, and whipped cream on the table. Across from him, Alexiel was already situated, a black iced coffee in front of her.

“It’s quite rare for you to request my presence. What seems to be the matter?” Alexiel asked.

Grimnir looked at her and took an inordinately long sip of his drink before answering.

“It’s Shiva.”

“Hoh?”

“The other day…” he put his hands together, elbows on the table, and leaned forward. “I mentioned how convenient it must be to have four arms.”

“He held them up clenched and said… ‘One for each hole’” he paused. “Alex you have to help me I don’t know if he was kidding he said it with such a straight face. YOU KNOW HOW HE IS.”

Alexiel nodded sagely.

“Truth be told…” she said. “I encountered a similar situation just last week.”

“With Europa?”

She nodded.

“We were sitting on the couch and she asked if I had heard of erotic asphyxiation. Then she laughed and made no further mention of it.”

“Ah.”

“Ah indeed.”

They both stared down at their drinks in silence.


End file.
